Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower
is the seventh overall ''Naruto film and the fourth Naruto Shippūden film. It was released in theatres in Japan on July 31, 2010, with advance ticket sale events on April 17 and June 19. It was released on DVD on April 27th 2011. Its theme song is "If" by Kana Nishino. Along with the film, a comical short feature named was shown. Plot Overview Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai are assigned on a mission to capture Mukade, a missing-nin. They all have Chakra Blades, which are used to attack. They set out for the once glorious historic ruins of Rōran, a city with once thousands of towers and is located in the middle of the desert. They pursue and corner the missing-nin. Mukade's goal is revealed to travel to the past and take over the Five Great Shinobi Countries with the power of the Ryūmyaku, an ancient chakra flow deep underground Rōran. He unleashes the power of the Ryūmyaku, which is seen to have been sealed by Minato's Flying Thunder God Kunai. A light envelopes Naruto and Yamato, who were trying to stop Mukade. Sai stops Sakura from getting sucked into the Ryūmyaku by getting her on his ink bird while she cries out Naruto's name. Naruto and Yamato are sent twenty years into the past, and when Naruto awakens from this time slip, he meets the queen of Rōran, Sāra. It's later revealed that Mukade travelled to the past 6 years before Naruto did, by this point he's changed his name to Anrokuzan and serves as the minister of Rōran. He killed Sāra's mother Sēramu, the previous queen, and is now attempting to kill Sāra and take over the world. Naruto tells Sāra that he will protect her. Anrokuzan is seen to have slaves, who are citizens of Rōran, doing his dirty work. With the Ryūmyaku, Anrokuzan is able to create the "Puppet Ninja Force". They can attack using the Ryūmyaku's chakra, and are able to throw kunai. Naruto is seen using his chakra-knife to attack them. Minato Namikaze is now seen at Konoha, and Jiraiya shows Minato that he's completed the Rasengan. Then the young Shizune, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake are waiting in a long line at the grand opening of Ramen Ichiraku. Hiruzen Sarutobi has heard of Anrokuzan's evil plans, and sends Minato Namikaze, Shibi Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, and upon Minato's request, Kakashi Hatake, to put an end to his plans. Naruto later comes into contact with Minato who is now on his mission. Minato tells Naruto that he too is a Konoha ninja, and tells him to go back to his own time period, as it's not safe at Rōran. He then tells Naruto the circumstances at Rōran, and gives Naruto his Flying Thunder God Kunai to hold on to. Later Anrokuzan is seen to be a giant puppet, he's able to use parts of the towers of Rōran to repair himself from any attack, which is part of his regenerative technique with the power of the Ryūmyaku. Naruto and Minato combine their own Rasengan, with the help of the Ryūmyaku's energy the Rasengan can grow to be even more powerful. Sāra seals off most of the Ryūmyaku, making Anrokuzan unable to use his regenerative technique. Minato goes off and tells Naruto that this is the time to attack him. Naruto succeeds in hitting him. Anrokuzan states that this won't be over. As the floor crumbles, he falls down into a pool of the Ryūmyaku. Sāra is still seen on the crumbling floor, Naruto manages to catch her, but falls in too. Yamato, who is holding on to Kakashi, comes and uses his Wood Release to catch Naruto. Minato asks Naruto to give back his kunai to completely seal off the Ryūmyaku. A bright blue light shines as Minato seals the Ryūmyaku. Naruto and Yamato's bodies begin to glow. Minato says since that Anrokuzan is dead his spell wore off, which made them travel to the past. So history won't be changed, Minato tells them that it is best to erase everybody's memories. Naruto tells Minato that he still needs to tell him something, and that if he doesn't now he'll never have the chance to. Naruto begins to ask if Minato can possibly be his father, but Minato interrupts him and replies that if he ever had a son, he can raise him to be a wonderful shinobi like Naruto, implying Minato knew who Naruto was the whole time while Naruto didn't know him. Sāra tells Naruto that she'll never forget what Naruto taught her. Naruto and Yamato's bodies completely fade away. In the present time, the Ryūmyaku that was unleashed by Mukade, fades away. Sakura is still seen on Sai's ink bird bird crying out Naruto's name. When the light fades, Naruto and Yamato appear but, as Minato had said, they have no memory of what happened to them. Outside the ruins, the team is approached by a young girl, who resembles Sāra, who claims that she felt a disturbance on the Ryūmyaku. The girl says she's the daughter of the former Queen of Rōran, which was destroyed during the war. The girl bears a Konoha Chakra Blade and tells them that her mother received it from a hero in a dream, Naruto then notices that his own Chakra Blade is missing. As the girl and her people leave the ruins, Naruto claims that he has the feeling he saw her in a good dream. Sakura then grabs and pulls on Naruto's ear and yells at him for being a pervert. Trivia * In the battle against Puppet Mukade, Sāra and the people from Rōran run to the Ryūmaku and the lock has the shape of a star. Moments later, when the knife responds to the lock it's square-shaped. * The movie which takes place twenty one years before the series time line shows Ramen Ichiraku's grand opening. However the Third Databook states that the restaurant was actually opened approximately thirty-six years before the start of the main storyline. External Links * Official Trailer (Quicktime) * Official Japanese website * Official TV Tokyo website Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::4 Category:Movies